


Let's Hear It

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kolivunk, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pillow Talk, Tumblr Prompt, that's the ship name I'm told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Hunk and Kolivan share a soft and quiet moment together, sweet nothings abound.





	Let's Hear It

**Author's Note:**

> FIrst of all - this ship laskdjflksad. I know I live in rarepair hell, but this one seemed to come out of 5 seconds of S3 footage and the minds of some brilliant people. And, because of that, it ended up in my tumblr inbox as a writing prompt. I am very not sorry about this and look forward to doing more with this ship. Hope you enjoy!

“So what did you just say?” Hunk asked, pressed up against Kolivan’s side and tracing patterns in his fur.

Kolivan’s gaze flickered from Hunk’s face to his hand, then back up again. “it…it is a term of endearment among my people. In essence, the closest thing you would translate it to is ‘dear one’.”

Hunk flushed, but his smile was bright. Kolivan could see a little flash of teeth in the darkness of their room, his eyesight more adjusted to see those details than Hunk’s. The boy did have such a contagious smile, his lips were arleady drawing back pleasantly in response. Hunk reacted so strongly to praise that Kolivan wondered if such a strong reaction was from a solid upbringing of it or a severe lack of it.

“I also asked if you had always been a pilot, like Shiro.”

Hunk shook his head. “Me? Naw, I was an engineer. I mean, I still am when I’m not flying a big yellow lion around. I really didn’t take to flying well at all, actually.”

“You seem to be doing well enough.”

“Yeah, but I always seem to do better when both my feet are on the ground. It’s just the way I am. Lance was always the one that wanted to fly, and if I could have been his engineer from the ground, I woulda done it no problem. I mean, I like it now, but man…”

Kolivan understood, the need to feel the ground. Kolivan thought himself a much better fighter than any sort of creature that could take to the sky. There was an earthiness to Hunk he related to so strongly. He was fond of that connection. “You are very good,” He told Hunk, the words murmured against his ear before he gently nipped.

Hunk shivered and made a soft hum that Kolivan liked the sound of. His scent shifted slightly over to desire even though he was still relaxed against Kolivan’s body. Still flushed, Hunk shifted his leg so that it was resting on top of Kolivan’s thigh, and there, there was the sign of his arousal. Kolivan nuzzled into the side of his neck, just breathing him in. He was still getting used to all the different scents that accompanied each of the paladins, but by far, he’d found Hunk’s to be the most pleasant. He hadn’t quite figured out why, but he didn’t question his instincts as often as he followed them.

“You’re one to talk about being good, Kolivan. I mean, you and the Blade of Marmora have done a lot more than just piloting. In fact, you would probably be an amazing paladin.”

Kolivan laughed, the sound rough with a hint of something that wasn’t quite bitter, but it wasn’t sweet either. “I am not made for these lions, Hunk, and I never was. I can be a strong leader, yes, and I’m sure my quintessesnce is powerful enough for something, but I will leave bonding with those beasts to you, my strong yellow paladin.”

Another flush, another wave of heat. Hunk had given up trying to hide it from Kolivan, especially since it earned him a gentle chide that, even if he could keep a straight face, he couldn’t hide the scent of desire. There was something really…hot about that, even Hunk had to admit it.

“Yours, huh?”

“Yes, mine. I have claimed you,” Kolivan told him, this time in his native tongue, the lower more gutteral syllables doing something to Hunk that he couldn’t explain, but he really really liked. He was starting to get used to how this felt. Even if he didn’t yet understand all the words, he thought he’d gotten better at picking out one that was constant and familiar.

“Sorry, whose?”

“Mine.” Yup, there it was again. Hunk smiled and Kolivan quirked a brow. He’d been figured out. “Oh, you like that, do you?”

“I like a lotta stuff you tell me, Kolivan.”

Kolivan gently pushed Hunk onto his back and took his turn to sidle up against him, tucking his face once more into the crook of his neck. “Then I have a lot more to tell you, and we shall see how much of it you like.” Lower, full of promise. “Then I will have you.”

Hunk made a soft noise, but his smile was still unshakable. “Let’s hear it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about rare pairs and Voltron on my [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
